The present invention generally relates to portable fireplaces, and more particularly, to a portable outdoor fireplace with a convertible grill feature assembly.
Fixed outdoor fireplaces, such as those made from brick, masonry and the like have been known for years. Portable outdoor fireplaces have recently entered the marketplace. Their size is small and their structure is such that it permits them to be easily moved from one location to the other. Such fireplaces are found in the patent literature in U.S. Design Pat. No. 293,191, issued Dec. 15, 1987 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,223 issued Mar. 10, 1992.
The 293,191 design patent is assigned to Weber-Stephen Products and describes a portable outdoor fireplace which incorporates the top and bottom covers of the well-known Weber "kettle" grill. The two covers are spaced apart by an internal framework which defines a fire pit area. No grill structure is shown in this patent which would permit cooking.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,223, on the other hand describes a portable fire pit having a conical shield which supports a grill thereon so that the fireplace may be utilized for cooking in association with a propane or natural gas burner system. However, the structure of this fireplace is complex and has many parts.
The present invention is directed to a portable outdoor fireplace having a convertible grill feature in which a portion of the fire chamber may be utilized as a grill.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an outdoor fireplace with a convertible grill structure.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an outdoor fireplace having a bottom shell which defines a fire pit area, a fire screen assembly enclosing the fire pit area and having a plurality of fire screen panels, one of the fire screen panels being removable from a screen position therein and insertable horizontally into the assembly to define a grill.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a portable outdoor fireplace with a convertible grill feature wherein the fireplace includes opposing base and cover portions and a framework assembly separating the base and cover portions and extending upwardly from the base cover to support the cover portion, the framework assembly supporting a plurality of fire screen panels to define an enclosed fire pit area therewithin, the framework assembly having at least two slotted members which permit one of the fire screens to be removed and inserted horizontally within the framework assembly in order to define a grilling surface of the fireplace.
The present invention accomplishes these objects in accordance with one principal aspect by utilizing a pair of opposing concave members which serve as respective cover and base portions of the fireplace. A fire screen assembly is held between the cover and base portions and stands vertically therein. The fire screen assembly includes a pair of horizontal support rings and vertical columns which cooperate to define a cylindrical frame in which multiple screen panels are supported. The screen panels provide a barrier for the fire screen assembly which retains burning embers and other fire material within the fire pit area defined in the bottom fire bowl. One of the fire screen panels is removable from its screen position in the cylindrical frame and is slidable horizontally into the cylindrical frame to thereby form a horizontal grill surface which functions as a cooking grill.
In another principal aspect of the present invention, the fire screen panel which serves as the cooking grill is a substantially flat panel which is vertically supported in the frame in a manner to retain the flatness of the cooking grill so that the utilization of the grill-screen panel as a grill is not compromised.
In yet another principal aspect of the present invention and as exemplified in a second embodiment of the invention, the grill-screen panel is formed from a highly resilient metal and formed in a pattern which permits the grill-screen panel to flex sufficiently for retention by the framework as a fire screen panel yet "rebound" back into a substantially flat shape when removed from the fire screen framework to effectively serve as a cooking grill when inserted horizontally into the framework assembly.